Benutzer Diskussion:Alessio79
Also Tages Artikel schreiben würde ich gerne. Nun aber jeden Tag einen neuen Artikel zu schreiben kann ich nicht. Das kann ich von meiner Zeit her leider nicht schaffen und ich habe in letzter Zeit auch wichtigere Dinge zutun ;( . Aber wenn ich nicht jeden Tag schreiben muss und ihr/du mir erklärt wie genau ich das mache, kann ich das ruhig hin und wieder gerne tun. GSpore (Diskussion) 15:09, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Aloha Alessio, wäre nett wenn du mal die Kategorie Löschanträge bearbeitest. MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 11:09, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Alessio79, ich habe mich ma bei gemacht und die Vorlage:Icon optimiert. Da du, wie ich im Versions-Jornal erlesen konnte, die Vorlage gegen Bearbeitung gesperrt hast, habe ich: 1. Eine Alternativ-Vorlage erstellt (Vorlage:Eicon) um die Optimierung zu veranschaulichen und ggf. fehlende Icons zu verwenden. 2. Den optimierten Code für die Vorlage:Icon und Vorlage:Icon/doc auf meiner Spielwiese gesetzt. Es wäre schön wenn du dir das ma angucken könntest und ggf. den von mir optimierten Code (von meiner Spielwiese) mit den "alten" Code aus der Vorlage:Icon (und dessen Dokumentation) ersetzt. mfg Kuhly (Diskussion) 04:18, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ... ach verdammich -_- ... andersrum wird nen Schuh draus ^-^' ich meinte den alten Code mit meinen optimierten Code zu ersetzen :) nicht umgekehrt ^^ ... sorry is schon früh, da bin ich nicht mehr ganz so schnelle im Oberstübchen ^-^' MfG Kuhly (Diskussion) 04:27, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Erstma danke fürs Verschieben^^ aber mir fällt grade auf das ich in Zeile 190 Mist gebaut habe... -.- könntest du bitte die Zeile mit der hier ersetzen? -->|#default= }}}| }}}|:|1}}|link=|0}}|0|-1}}|Icon question.png}} mehr Zeit für Wiki ;-) lg ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 18:57, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) RE: Ein Geschenk als Dankeschön Danke schön :) Ich drucke es mir aus. ;-) LG Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 20:11, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Navboxen Hi Alessio, hast Du eine Idee, warum uns die Navboxen so aus dem Leim gehen? Irgend etwas scheint an der Formatierung (CSS?) nicht zu stimmen. Beispiele: * Vorlage:Navbox The Pitt * Vorlage:Navbox Point Lookout Es sind aber noch mehr betroffen. Lustiger Weise nicht alle: * Vorlage:Navbox_Waffen_FNV Ich bin leicht planlos, wo ich zupacken soll. Gruß, Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 17:40, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) RE:Vorlage einsetzen bei längerem Artikelumwurf Moin Alessio, * Danke für die Blumen! :) * Die Vorlage werde ich benutzen. Ersetzt die das ? Oder ist das ein Zusatz? * ja, ja... die Waffenvorlage... Schön, dass Du Dich der angenommen hast. Ich nutze im Moment gerne die Infobox Waffe cpnp, weil man damit sehr schnell Content von der Nukapedia hier einpflegen kann. Wenn die Waffenvorlage mal fertig ist, wäre es ein schönes Projekt die cpnp Artikel umzuarbeiten. * Mehr Errungenschaften müssen nicht sein. Ich halte Dich aber auch nicht auf, wenn Du meinst da noch was machen zu "müssen" ;-) LG Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 08:43, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Common.css - Tabellenbreite Hi Alessio, Gibt es einen Grund, warum Du die Tabellenbreite für va-table-full auf eine festen Pixelwert gestellt hast? In meinen Augen macht "100%" viel mehr Sinn. Da dann die Tabellen bei allen möglichen Auflösungen die Breite der Seite ausfüllen und keine horizontalen Scrollbalken stören. LG Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 15:50, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Navboxen Seh ich jetzt erst, die sehen ja wieder vernünftig aus. Cool! Kannst Du mir kurz sagen, was vorher falsch lief? LG Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 15:58, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) RE: Löschanträge & Löschung (en) Moin Alessio, Das weiß ich wohl. :) Mir ist es aber lieber, ich stelle den Löschantrag und lasse die anderen Admins (also Dich :)) nochmal drüber schauen. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme... Liebe Grüße Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 08:47, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Extra Suppose I'm allowed to talk English here :) I'm helping a sister in need right? I missed that Extra page; I saw a red link above the Extra infobox and didn't check for the singular version. So much work do be done here, first let's get all those red links down, it hurts the eye, as does seeing so much text in English. I'll see what I can do. I've tagged a few pages for deletion, perhaps you can take a look at that. And can you lift the lock on the Todeskralle page? 08:39, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : I'm not sure about the Fat Man. Is it Fatman or Fat Man in the German version? I'll leave that to you. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 08:49, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :: I'm not from England or America though (maybe you new that). I'm from Holland and know some German, enough to get something done here anyway for now. 09:05, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::: I changed the infobox Extra template. It didn't show the data because of the game parameter which I changed to games. If you want it back the way it was, the data disappears again and everything on the pages will be have to set to game instead of games. See what you want to do. Found another problem with the game header, which is not there. You can't see here from which game the data is. Something to look at. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 09:25, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::: The Gunny, a user from the main Fallout wiki, fixed the perk infobox problem. It now displays the games, so much better. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 00:42, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Kein Problem, Gern geschehen. The Gunny ' 19:36, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Admin rights Danke, mein Freund! I am experienced indeed. Now I can get to those few templates that have admin protection. A did have a remark. You deleted the Fallout New Vegas redirect. However, it has a lot of pages linking to it. Deleting it creates red links again which I'm trying to remove :). So I suggest or leave the redirect intact, or deleting it and fixing the red links afterward. That's the choice I would make anyway. Same thing happened a few days ago, when you renamed three pages, deleting the old ones. It created three red links in navboxes which were previously ok. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 17:46, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Extras und Merkmale Was mochtest du machen mit seite wie Schneller Stoffwechsel. Es ist ein Merkmal so wie auch ein Extra. Trennen oder verfugen? Veruntschuldige meine schlechte Deutsch. Es ist von Hollandische Schule lange her :) Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:25, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Ich stelle vor es zu machen wie den Englischen wiki. Den Präfix (Merkmal) fur Merkmale und (Extra) fur Extras. So zum Beispiel Schneller Stoffwechsel (Extra) und Schneller Stoffwechsel (Merkmal). Beide mit Hinweise einander zu. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:38, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) I knew I made mistakes with those mein, meine, meines. But you got the picture, that's what matters :) Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:48, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Present and stuff Thanks for the present. Reminds me back of 2010, when I was a few weeks active there, getting rollback :) Say, I was thinking about the creatures format. What do you want to do with them? Over at Nuka we have the variants of the creature per game and you seem to have a bit of a mix of both (per game/separate page for each creature). It's a bit of a mess here and also plenty is still missing. Shall we do it as we have it at the main wiki? Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 20:00, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) : Interesting choice. I can respect that. So every creature gets its own page, right? So the Kleiner RAD-Skorpion of Fallout 3 will be Kleiner RAD-Skorpion (Fallout 3) and Kleiner RAD-Skorpion of Fallout: New Vegas will be Kleiner RAD-Skorpion (Fallout: New Vegas)? Or do you want to put those two together on a Kleiner RAD-Skorpion page? Spiele template Alessio, the game icons don't show up anymore. I'm not sure but I think it still worked a few weeks back. Can you take a look at it? (Or ask Gunny, it's something up his alley). 15:46, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Moving pages Alessio, I wouldn't rename pages, especially major ones with a lot of links like Aktionspunkt, without leaving a redirect. Just moving with a redirect is better. Because now you're leaving red links on many pages (Aktionspunkte). On another note, I also plan to add a wonderful CW and MW map to this wiki using the Maps feature. We have them on the main wiki, created by Digital Utopia. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 20:10, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Present Danke schon! Gesture is nice. In the future, you don't have to give me presents anymore though. I've outgrown them long ago... I know the work I do here is appreciated. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 12:11, 1. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Infobox Rüstungen Hallo Alessio, vielleicht kannst du helfen. Die Parameter effekte2 und varianten2 der Infobox Rüstungen gamebryo funktionieren nicht. Bin gerade mitten in meinem Projekt Mothership Zeta und sie werden einfach nicht angezeigt ;-) LG ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 11:38, 6. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Infobox Rüstung Ebenfalls guten Abend, erstmal danke für die schnelle Korrektur! Natürlich werde ich mir deinen netten Vorschlag zu Herzen nehmen, vielleicht verstehe sogar ich das Prinzip (wenn ich es verstanden habe ;-)). Ich kann zwar mit den Übersetzungsspezialisten und Programmier-Nerds dieses Wikis nicht mithalten, versuche aber wie immer mein Bestes ;-) Auch dir einen schönen Samstag und ein unstressiges Admin-Dasein, Beste Grüße ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 16:38, 6. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Moves without leaving redirects Why are you moving pages without leaving redirects? Now you're creating all red links on the old page name. Just leave them intact, these are all useful redirects. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:36, 15. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Mouse I'm not that fond of the new mouse pointer. For me it's more difficult to see where the mouse is positioned. Can you change my Wikia.css so I have the old mouse (hand icon) again? Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 14:49, 20. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Redlinks auf Hilfe-Seiten Der Einfachheit halber verweise ich auf meine Diskussionsseite, und der von Jspoel, damit du siehst um was es geht. Was hälst du von meinem Vorschlag, diese Hilfe-Seiten mit Verweisen auf die engl. Wiki zu versehen? Andere Möglichkeit, die ein späteres Übersetzen noch vereinfachen würde: den engl. Content jeweils dorthin kopieren. Man sieht sich.--VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 19:29, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Bureaucracy Thanks, I suppose. I have some reservations about my bureaucracy, because I'm not a german, and I can't really speak the language well. I've done a good amount of work, but now it's mostly interwiki links and some patching up. Working on the content will always be a problem here for me. But admin of bc, it's not that much different, I'm used to both. From what I understand you're ok with creating pages that now have a red link and just add an interwiki link and a cleanup template at the top? I've done an example for the Villa page. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 22:03, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Vorlage:pagename nd Hallo Alessio, kannst du mir kurz erklären, worin genau die Funktion von Vorlage:Pagename nd besteht? Laut Doku werden irgendwelche erklärenden Nachsilben oder so gekürzt, aber leider wird kein gutes Beispiel angegeben. Dann gibts auch noch die Vorlage , die ist wohl fest in der Wiki-Software verdrahtet, und gibt den reinen Seitennamen wieder, oder? Danke schon mal.--VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 15:48, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Re: Waffenvorlage Hi Alessio, danke für die Info. Werde es beherzigen... :) Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 09:10, 29. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Verschieben ohne Weiterleitung (u.a.) Guten Morgen, ich wieder mal. Du hast gestern den Artikel FNV exploits korrekterweise verschoben, ohne eine Weiterleitung angelegt zu haben, wie es im Log heißt. Das hätte ich auch schon mal gebraucht, ohne das kann es recht umständlich werden, wie hast du das gemacht? Zweite Frage: Im gleichen Artikel hast du häufig vorkommende englische Begriffe durch deutsche ersetzt - gibts diese Funktion (automatisch Suchen und Ersetzen) im Editor, wenn ja wie wirds gemacht? Ich brauche dies auch. Danke sehr im Voraus, Links auf entsprechende Hilfeseiten würden's natürlich auch tun...:) --VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 05:26, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Nur-erwahnt oder nur erwahnt Alessio, what should we do with the nur(-) erwahnt category naming? with a dash or without it? It's used both, best decide for one. Without the dash has the most categories I think. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 22:39, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Badges Can you translate Wiki achievement badges for me into german? For categorizing the badge images. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 23:20, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) I mean these badges. They need a category (they are categorized in the wiki achievement badges category on Nukapedia). Holdout weapons / Improved holdout weapons Can you tell me what the correct spelling is for the translated holdout weapons category and improved holdout weapons category on the german wiki? I see all kinds of varations with a capped V(ersteckte) and no capped (v)ersteckte, for example in :Kategorie:Fallout:_New_Vegas_Versteckte_Waffen. And erweiterte / verbesserte both being used. What is it? Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 21:53, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) : Shouldn't we start the category name with ''Fallout: New Vegas. So Fallout: New Vegas versteckte Waffen etc.? Maybe they'll do it again in the next game. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 22:26, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) :: We're not using that on the English wiki. We write Fallout: New Vegas holdout weapons and Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons. We don't use a capital letter (H)oldout or I(mproved) following Fallout: New Vegas. It just reads strange, in English anyway. I consider the sentence started with Fallout: New Vegas, so the rest that follows is lowercase. I suggest using lowercase for both verbesserte and versteckte. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 22:43, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::: Fine by me. But in the meantime let's just name them without the game. So Versteckte Waffen and Verbesserte versteckte Waffen. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 23:05, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) war ja klar ich mache so nicht mehr mit, allessio. wenn du diese wiki als dein alleiniges eigentum betrachtest und meinst, die deutungshoheit zu haben, dann scheiße ich drauf. übrigens auch auf die "schwesterwiki" - auch die hat nicht die gestaltungshoheit. viel spaß noch in deiner wiki. --VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 20:00, 27. Mai 2015 (UTC) : It's a pity you removed the content on Elijah's page, with that comment. Those kind of things can do serious damage to the one that added it. Veronica spent a lot of time working on it and has established herself as a valuable contributor. You didn't judge this right. If you had a problem with it, it should have been discussed on the page its talkpage or Veronica hers. We're not talking about a minor edit here but serious content change. This required a personal touch. Also that comment about translation wasn't the best thing to do. We don't necessarily need to translate Nukapedia. If someone can do a better job, is a better writer, then they can use their own words. Now we lose a valuable contributor. Probably in hindsight you see the mistake, and I think it was an honest mistake. We all can make mistakes. I hope Veronica can see it that way and maybe give it another try in time. We'll have to see. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 19:23, 28. Mai 2015 (UTC) Cave fungus Alessio, can you give me the correct name for cave fungus translated to german? In the base it's cave fungus (I only have the german base game). But it could appearantly also be Höhlenfungus or Höhlenpilz. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 12:47, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) : So that means I can redirect Höhlenfungus (Fallout: New Vegas) to Höhlenpilz, right? About Veronica, If I were you, I'd apologize (though I'm not sure what it will be worth at this stage). You clearly misjudged the revert and summary comment on Elijah's page in my opinion. It should have been discussed by talkpage, but it's only human to make a mistake once in a while, no matter if you're a newbie or a bureaucrat. The work, quality and time she has put in for the german wiki was unique. Even no one on the English wiki in the past few years (since we lost Tagaziel and Itachou) is able to match her work. I wish she'd be on the main Fallout wiki. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 14:20, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Riesiges Neus! Looks like it's finally happening! There's a countdown timer on the Bethsoft site, counting down from 24 hours. I leave it to you if you want to create a german blog of it. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 17:52, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) : We already have it big on the English wiki, which is the most important. But a german blog would be nice as well. I did notice the new portal site, it looks great! I've checked your images and they're not all exactly the same size. I suggest a 1920*1080 ratio which the FNV portal image has, the rest is slightly off so you need to cut them a bit. Maybe that helps. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 19:39, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :: Just now I notice the same problem with those portal images on the main wiki. See if I can fix it there. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 19:45, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::: That "link=" (Read more button when you save it) is pushing the image down somehow. Looks like a bug to me. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 20:31, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Weapons comparison table Gazed at it for 15 minutes, but I can't discover where the error is (not that skilled in templates). Maybe it has a translation error somewhere. Better ask Benutzer:The Gunny, has has better insights and worked with templates. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 22:02, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Vorlage Alles sollte gut sein jetzt. ' The Gunny ' 23:11, 10. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Ich entfernte die Nutzung der Klein Vorlage. ' The Gunny ' 23:35, 10. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Facebook-Page-Plugin ersetzt Like-Box Hallo Alessio79, da ihr auf eurer Hauptseite eine Like-Box für die Facebook-Seite eures Wiki eingebaut habt, wollte ich dich kurz auf diesen Blog-Beitrag hinweisen. Gib mir gerne Bescheid, wenn du Fragen hast oder Hilfe dabei benötigst. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:23, 17. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ein paar Fragen Hi Alessio, Ich habe zwei Themen :) 1.) Was hältst Du davon, die Textfläche der Artikel wieder weiß einzufärben, statt des jetzigen grünlichen Tons? Ich finde, dass es den Lesefluss doch stört, gerade bei Seiten mit vielen Links. Eine rein weiße Fläche mit schwarzen Text wäre da, meines Erachtens nach, besser. Was spricht für das grün? 2.) Wir sollten mal diskutieren, wie wir die Überschriften der einzelnen Blöcke der Artikel bezeichnen und das ganze mal irgendwo als Vorlage festhalten. Zum Beispiel für Orte: * Layout=? - Anlage, Aufmachung, Beschreibung, Layout (unübersetzt stehen lassen)? Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir das als "Layout" stehen lassen. Das Wort gibt es im Deutschen und keine der Übersetzungen trifft es wirklich. Eventuell "Anlage", wobei das auch schon wieder mehrdeutig ist. * Appearances=? - Vorkommen, Auftritt? Trifft alles nicht wirklich gut. Mir fällt allerdings auch nichts besseres als "Vorkommen" ein. Ideen? * Background=? - Hintergrund, Beschreibung? Hier würde ich zu "Hintergrund" tendieren. Was meinst Du? Diese Übersetzungen, so wir denn vernünftige finden, sollten wir für alle Rubriken (Orte, Charaktere, Waffen, Gegenstände, usw.) einmal festlegen, in einen Hilfetext gießen und dann durchziehen. Was hältst Du von der Idee? Gibt es einen Bereich im Wiki, wo man das zur Diskussion stellen könnte? Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 07:02, 7. Jul. 2015 (UTC) CSS Anpassung in eurer Community Hallo Alessio79, uns ist aufgefallen, dass ihr eure Seitenbreite per CSS in der gesamten Community fixiert habt. Das zerstört das adaptive Layout und ist ein Verstoß gegen die Nutzungsbedingungen. Könnt ihr das bitte in Ordnung bringen? Lasst mich wissen, wenn es Fragen dazu gibt. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 13:23, 13. Jul. 2015 (UTC) 350px|left Hintergrundbild? Hallo Alesio79, ihr habt euch ja seit einiger Zeit dafür entschieden, nicht mehr einen Fallout-Hintergrund zu zeigen. Wollt ihr das so belassen? Fände das ehrlich gesagt schade und hatte gehofft, ihr könntet wieder zu einem Fallout-Hintergrund zurückkehren. Wenn ihr dabei Hilfe brauchen solltet, könnt ihr auch einfach Bescheid sagen. Schönen Gruss, Foppes 14:51, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Mail Bitte check mal deine Mail. Schönen Gruss, Foppes 13:42, 12. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Artikelbearbeitung vielen Dank für Deine Bearbeitung des Artikels Blutsverwandtschaft. Durch den kompletten Austausch des ursprünglichen Textes ist meine Übersetzung '''obsolete geworden. Ich hatte den Status gesetzt und vermutet das bedeutet: Work in Progress: Da arbeitet gerade jemand an diesem Artikel. Eine entsprechende Nachricht Deinerseits wäre hilfreich gewesen. Ich habe die Markierung wieder entfernet. Gruß Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 18:01, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Der Neue Hi, ich bin der Neue hier. Und wollte nur sagen wenn das Ok wäre, also laut Let's Plays hab ich bemmerkt das hier kein Artikel über Cait, Piper, Detektiv Nick Valentine, Paladin Danser oder gar Vater der anführer des Instituts und der erwachsene Shaun der Spieler-Familie falls dies ein Spoiler oder absicht war keineswegs wollte nur sagen und nicht böse gemeint. Gruß (GTA-V-Playa (Diskussion) 20:08, 9. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Infobox für Gegenstände (Entschuldigung, ich hatte meine Überschrift vergessen) Hallo Alessio79, ich wollte nur mal nachfragen, ob du vielleicht so nett wärst, die Infobox für Gegenstände an Fallout 4 anzupassen. Ich möchte mich daran nicht einfach zu schaffen machen, allerdings wird der in die Infobox eingetragene Wert eines Gegenstandes im fertigen Artikel nicht angezeigt. Es wäre vielleicht auch sinnvoll, wenn man ein Feld ausfüllen könnte, was aus einem Schrottteil gewonnen werden kann. Beispiel : "Ergibt : Öl" LG, -- LivingDeadGirl89 (Diskussion) 18:42, 5. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Romanian Language Hi Please add Romanian Language in: http://de.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Wikiportal/Fu%C3%9Fzeile Flag: http://de.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Icon_flag_ro.png Fehler: interwiki link Hallo Alessio79, der 1. interwiki link (Arabisch) in Vorlage:Wikiportal/Fußzeile führt zur Fehlerseite: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Not_a_valid_Wikia Gruß Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 11:29, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Interlanguage-Links Hallo Alessio79, "Flaggen" bei den Interwiki-Links eines Artikels sehen wirklich gut aus (wie z.B. bei der russischen Ausgabe vom Fallout wikia) left Gruß Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 20:28, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Interlanguage-Links die zweite ... Hallo Alessio79, Guckst Du hier -> Benutzer:Donnerkiesel/flaggstaff Gruß Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 18:53, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Italienisches wiki fehlt Hallo Alessio79, in der Vorlage:Wikiportal/Fußzeile fehlen unsere italienischen Freunde? --> }}